


Lessons

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo's been a bad boy, Sean teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Title: Lessons   
Author: Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC17   
Characters: Viggo/ Sean   
Beta: The wonderful Namarie, whom I would be lost without  
Disclaimer: I know no one in or associated with this. It is purely fiction. No harm intended.  
Warnings: rimming

 

Viggo bent over the desk, ass bare, Sean's tongue lapping at his tight hole. Sliding his hand between himself and the desk, he grasped his blood-darkened shaft, panting. 

Sean thrust two, then three spit-slick fingers into the glistening hole, lapping around the digits while they twisted and opened Viggo up. 

Standing up, Sean slid his hands up Viggo’s arms and pinned them to the desk, the head of his shaft bumping against the wet hole. 

As Sean slammed into Viggo's tight hot body in one sharp movement, Viggo wailed and pushed back, welcoming the burning invasion. 

Sean rocked his hips, stirring the turgid shaft in the snug socket, driving Viggo mad with need. 

Sean tried to maintain the slow pace, wanting to make Viggo beg, but his own needs were rocketing out of control and soon he was pulling out until just the head of his shaft was inside Viggo, then slamming back in, only to pull back slowly and start over again, setting a brutal pace. Viggo panted, begging to be touched. 

Sliding one hand under Viggo's body, the other still holding him to the desk, Sean wrapped a large warm palm around Viggo's weeping rod, squeezing firmly. Viggo's cock twitched and exploded across the desk and his stomach, coating Sean's hand with translucent fluid as he bellowed his release. 

Viggo's channel clamping around him was Sean's undoing and, ramming forward one more time, his body emptied itself deep inside Viggo's shuddering frame. Collapsing onto Viggo's sweat-slick back, Sean released his wrists, kissing him between the shoulders, breathing deeply. 

Slowly standing and pulling Viggo up into his arms, Sean kissed him softly. 

"Next time I tell you to quit flirting with Orlando, maybe you'll remember who you belong to." 

Viggo just nodded, nuzzling his nose into Sean's shoulder, wondering how long he’d have to wait before he could get another lesson.

~end


End file.
